


your love (is all i need)

by joydecoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love my boys, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/pseuds/joydecoy
Summary: out of the three of them, renjun always wakes up the earliest. (or, domestic norenmin)





	your love (is all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and i just finished rewriting this bc i suddenly got soft for norenmin,, but anyway i hope u enjoy reading this!!

out of the three of them, renjun always wakes up the earliest. it’s a granted, really, when jeno hates getting out of bed and jaemin just hates mornings. (mark would joke that renjun wakes up early just because china’s time zone is an hour faster than korea’s, but chenle has never been on time for schedules, so.) it’s also a granted that renjun almost always wakes up trapped underneath someone’s arm or leg, and this morning is no different.

 

for today, renjun wakes up with jeno’s arm sprawled over his waist, holding him tightly. jeno’s buried his head into the crook of renjun’s shoulder, cuddling him like a teddy bear. it’s sweet, really, and renjun’s heart flutters at the feeling. jeno’s warm, comfortable, and renjun gives himself a few minutes to enjoy it before finally deciding to get up.

 

he attempts to pry himself out of jeno’s grip, freezing when he accidentally hits jeno in the arm, but all that jeno does is snuggle closer, a low whine escaping his throat. it’s endearingly cute, especially since jeno doesn’t like skinship or open affection that much, and renjun would absolutely love to cuddle him back but  _ god,  _ his bladder is killing him right now _.  _

 

renjun gives up on being quiet after a few more unsuccessful tries to escape. “babe, move your arm, i need to pee,” he whispers to jeno softly, trying not to wake jaemin up, even if jaemin’s a heavy sleeper. 

 

jeno groans. “five more minutes.”

 

fortunately, jeno is extremely susceptible to affection. renjun presses a kiss to the top of jeno’s bed head, muttering a quiet, “please,” and jeno finally lets out a sigh, loosening his grip.

 

renjun rolls off the bed ungracefully. “love you,” he whispers to jeno, and a small smile graces jeno’s face as he finally opens his eyes.

 

“one more kiss?” jeno pouts. and maybe it’s the morning atmosphere that’s getting to them, the quiet, still air and golden sunshine falling across the bed, but jeno’s definitely more affectionate than usual and renjun is definitely, helplessly— well, helpless to it.

 

“we both have morning breath,” renjun complains, but he leans down to kiss jeno’s lips softly anyway. jeno hums against his mouth, lips curving up into a smile. when renjun pulls away, jeno sighs in content, before he’s turning to jaemin in an attempt to cuddle him instead.

 

renjun rolls his eyes fondly, and makes his way to the bathroom. the idea of going back to cuddle sounds appealing, but before renjun can even make his way back, his stomach growls loudly. wel, it’s time for breakfast, he guesses.

 

promotions have just ended, but it’s just the three of them in the dorm today: mark and donghyuck have an early morning schedule with nct 127 and jisung had slept over at chenle’s house last night, so the whole dorm’s empty for today. the silence is rare, but renjun welcomes it as he pads to the kitchen, still yawning a little.

 

the kitchen’s still a little messy from when jaemin made supper last night, but renjun makes do for now. he takes out a few eggs from the fridge, popping some bread into the toaster too. the eggs make a delightful sizzling sound when they hit the pan, and renjun can’t help but smile. 

 

it’s half past 10 when jeno shuffles out of their shared bedroom with mismatched socks and crumpled pyjamas, resting his head onto renjun’s shoulder. renjun jumps a little, before relaxing.

 

“good morning, sleepyhead,” renjun laughs, leaning into him.

 

“mornin’,” jeno mumbles back, burying his head into the crook of renjun’s neck. “jaemin won’t cuddle me back.”

 

“he’ll sleep through the end of the world, idiot.”

 

“it’s been so long since we’ve all shared a bed, but jaemin doesn’t even wanna cuddle me,” jeno complains.

 

“if he was awake, you know he would cuddle you back in a heartbeat.” renjun laughs.

 

“but still,” jeno whines, wrapping his arms around renjun in a back hug.

 

jeno almost falls asleep against renjun when renjun’s finally done with preparing breakfast, and he almost falls asleep eating said breakfast as well. they sit in peaceful, comfortable silence, jeno occasionally letting out a yawn. it’s horribly domestic, but  _ god,  _ renjun swears he could do this for the rest of his life.

 

“why are you staring at me?” jeno asks, scrunching up his face. 

 

“you’re cute,” renjun teases, delighting in the blush that spreads across jeno’s face. he’s too slow to dodge jeno’s smack to his arm, however.

 

suddenly, jeno straightens up, looking more awake than he’s ever been this morning. “wait, who’s going to wash the dishes?”

 

“uh, you?”

 

jeno scrunches up his face. “rock-paper-scissors?”

 

“as if you’ll ever win against me,” renjun teases. true to his words, renjun wins.

  
  


“i’m just unlucky today,” jeno grumbles as he gets up to clear the dishes. 

 

“what, for the third time this week?” renjun says with a grin, but he makes up for it with a kiss to jeno’s cheek, who gets flustered immediately instead of smiling back at renjun. yep, jeno’s definitely more awake now. “have fun washing the dishes!” he grins at the way jeno scrunches up his face in mock-annoyance again, and makes his way to the bedroom.

 

“na jaemin!” renjun yells as soon as he enters the room. jaemin doesn’t reply, but renjun’s already too used to that. instead, he lays down next to jaemin, hands behind his head, and opts to talk his ears off.

 

it’s a tactic he’s learnt from donghyuck, and while jeno and mark prefer to just haul his ass out of bed, renjun very much prefers taking his time. he’s halfway through his third theory on aliens if they were already living among humans when jaemin finally rolls over on the bed, smacking renjun on the shoulder. his eyes are still closed, but renjun considers it as progress, at least.

 

“wake up, baby,” renjun pokes jaemin’s cheek. “breakfast is ready and your boyfriends wanna kiss you.” that phrase always works. there’s a 75% rate of success, which is probably as high as it gets.

 

“they can kiss me in bed,” jaemin finally grumbles out after a long pause. renjun fights the urge to coo at him. he really, really wants to get back in bed to cuddle jaemin, but breakfast is waiting.

 

“five more minutes,” he relents instead, weak for how impossibly  _ soft _ jaemin looks in the morning. his hair is a mess and there’s pillow marks on his cheek, and renjun strokes a thumb down the side of jaemin’s face, heart skipping a beat when jaemin leans into his touch.

 

“yah, what’s taking so long?” the sound of padded footsteps, then jeno’s standing by the doorway, leaning by the doorframe and watching the both of them curiously. 

 

“he wanted 5 more minutes,” renjun protests, sitting up in bed as if it’ll make him look less guilty, and jeno snorts.

 

“you’re just too weak for him.”

 

“like you aren’t,” renjun shoots back, turning his gaze back to jaemin. jaemin’s opened his eyes at the sound of jeno’s voice, staring up at the both of them blearily.

 

“i change my mind, i wanna cuddle,” he whines, tugging at renjun’s arm. it’s so, so cute.  _ dammit. _ he looks helplessly at jeno, but jeno just shrugs.

 

“you woke up the both of us,” he says. “you can cuddle us back to sleep.” jeno’s already getting back into bed, pushing renjun aside. he curls up next to jaemin, smile widening on his face when jaemin snuggles up close to him.

 

“but the food’s gonna get cold,” renjun whines. “jeno-yah, you should have waited outside, he won’t ever get up now.”

 

“i wanna cuddle my own boyfriend in the morning, is that too much to ask?” jeno retorts. seeing renjun’s exasperation, his face softens. “babe, i promise we won’t fall asleep. just 5 more minutes okay?”

 

“...okay, but you’re washing jaemin’s dishes too,” renjun grudgingly agrees, flopping back down onto the bed. he wants to be mad at them, but when jeno tugs him close like that, he can’t help but feel at _ home _ . 

 

next to jeno and jaemin, the two loves of his life, and the warmth of sunlight on his skin, renjun feels himself drifting back to sleep easily. they’re his, and he’s theirs, and he couldn’t be any more happier about it.

 

(spoiler alert: renjun apologises when the food does get cold, but jaemin reassures him that renjun and jeno’s cuddles are warm enough for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> i think this might be my first proper dreamie fic so thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are super super appreciated !!! (+hmu on tumblr @joydecoy or on twitter @starrychangxi)


End file.
